


Empty

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Short & Sweet, its also kinda cute, its kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Ushijima isn't one for emotions or visceral reactions. Only once did he want to be childish.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Empty

Ushijima is _not_ an emotional person. He’s quiet and blunt, simply saying what he needs to without flair. So when he suddenly became _irritated_ during the final point against Karasuno, it really struck Tendou. It struck Tendo as two things:

  1. Ushijima did not like baseless confidence, as he said at the beginning of the match.
  2. Ushijima was capable of true fury, as evident at the end of the match.



It was not odd for Ushijima not to talk on the way back to Shiratorizawa, what was odd was that Ushijima was _fuming_. He was pissed and did not fall asleep like the rest of the team. Tendou was in awe, and like the _slight_ asshole that he was, decided to make that the topic of conversation next time Ushijima came over to his house.

“Miracle boy!” Tendou greeted, smiling widely at Ushijima as the other removed his shoes at the door.

“Tendou,” Ushijima replied flatly as he stood.

“Come in, come in! We have much to talk about.”

Ushijima nods and follows Tendou into the living room, the red-head already sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to him. The captain sits and the guess monster leans over, grinning like he knows something.

“Wakatoshi.” Tendou lays across Ushijima’s lap like a cat, “I have a question for you. Several, maybe.”

The other nods.

“What made you lose it at the end? Hmmm?” Tendou’s grin drops and is replaced with a look of absolute _want_. The red-head’s eyes were sharp, like an eagle looking for prey. They were so different from mere seconds before Tendou asked, before, Tendou’s eyes were cloudy, lazy, almost. But now, his eyes were focused, zeroed in on Ushijima’s face.

“Hinata Shoyo.”

Tendou rolls his eyes and sits up, suddenly straddling Ushijima. Their faces were close, close enough that Ushijima could feel Tendou’s breaths on his face, close enough to kiss him.

“What about him?”

Ushijima pauses, thinking back. “His being made me briefly doubt that we would win.”

Tendou nods, thoughtful. He sees in Ushijima’s eyes that he’s simply frustrated talking about their loss. He can see himself in the reflection of the captain’s eyes. It’s like Tendou can sense the inner working of Ushijima’s mind if he looks hard enough.

“Well, we were going to lose.” The guess monster is firm in his answer. He remembers getting caught up in his thinking, not even sticking his arms up for a half-assed block. He remembers Ushijima’s aura projecting off of him in waves, demanding to be tossed to one. More. Time. 

The captain hums and nods, he presses his fingers into Tendou’s side slightly. He can feel the warmth coming from beneath Tendo’s shirt and silently relishes it. He knows Tendo likes the heat from his thighs, even after practice, Tendou can be found sitting on Ushijima’s lap, still sweaty.

“I know you were mad. Angry, even.”

“I was.”

“You were fuming on the way home.”

“I was.”

Tendou sighs, dropping his forehead forward onto Ushijima’s. He strokes the other’s hazel hair. Ushijima hums and returns the favor to Tendou, petting his red hair. The two sit like that far into the evening and only part to eat dinner and move into Tendou’s room. They manage to lay together in Tendou’s bed, back to chest, and Ushijima couldn’t ask for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty therapeutic to write
> 
> atruetrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
